Las Aventuras Del Intrépido Uzumaki
by MaikiShow
Summary: ¿Saben lo que es querer dormir un poco? ¿Tener la necesidad todo el tiempo y ser interrumpido? ¿Dormir lenta, pacífica, y satisfactoriamente para ser despertado por algo o alguien? Yo conozco esa sensación, demasiado para mi propio bien, es algo cotidiano en la vida diaria ... sin embargo, ya no más, soporte demasiado y sobrepase el límite ... morirá quien quiera molestarme.


**N/A: Hola a todos ! :D**

**Estoy aquí con otro Fic espontaneo. Últimamente eh leído fics muy buenos que han estado apareciendo recientemente, muchos de ellos que han dejado con ansias de seguir leyendo y uno que otro no me deja dormir. Así que, mientras suben nuevos capítulos yo me desahogare escribiendo un Fic propio.**

**Algo importante: Esto tal vez no sea prolongado.**

**Escribiré**** de vez en cuando y solo para entretenerme, así que disfruten de mis ideas locas y estúpidas.**

**!NOS VEMOS!**

* * *

La vida nunca fue fácil, cierto ?

Hace mucho tiempo se había dado cuenta de ello y, con toda sinceridad, no le gustaba como solía hacerlo.

Antes de que sus ojos se abrieran para el mundo vivía una vida bastante increíble. Años atrás cuando era joven siendo un pequeño niño la vida era fácil, solo tenía que preocuparse por comer, hacer del baño, y dormir largos periodos de tiempo. Todo era diversion sin fin, jugar con amigos, salir para explorar, hacer bromas por doquier, dormir si se podía todo el día y comer hasta que todo se acabara.

Aahhh, que bellos tiempos.

Pero, como había dicho, la vida no es fácil, mucho menos para alguien sin familia.

Realmente no tenía familia alguna, sin abuelos, tíos, padres o hermanos. Era solo él contra el mundo entero, siendo así desde que tuvo memoria.

Triste, no es así ?

Sin embargo, a pesar de la falta de familia y amor fraternal, nunca le importo. Nunca pensó en su familia y mucho menos lo que nunca tuvo.

Podía sonar cruel, desalmado, o hasta frío, pero realmente nunca le importo. Era una persona que no le gustaba estar triste, enojado, deprimido o hasta llorando.

Odiaba esas emociones con pasión.

Así, desde que las conoció y experimento de primera mano, decidió no sentirlas más.

¿Como lo hizo?

Simple, comenzó a vivir su vida.

Desde que era una pequeña ternura vivió en el naturaleza. No es que lo decidiera o algo así, simplemente cuando la conciencia llego a su mente se dio cuenta de que estaba en el bosque. Ahora, para cualquiera el imaginar al bebe más tierno del mundo siendo abandonado en el bosque era alarmante, pero para él era una juego de niños.

Literalmente.

No sabía como ni porque, pero era muy diferente a cualquier especie en el maldito mundo.

Y no me refiero a los animales. Desconocido para la mayor parte de la humanidad, en el mundo existían criaturas de las que solo las distintas mitologías podían hablar. Desde Dios y el Diablo hasta bestias de creación y destrucción. Las más conocidas eran las criaturas de la religion cristiana, católica, judía y ... realmente había mucha mierda de esa parte, muchas historias para una sola basura.

En fin, los Diablos, Ángeles y Ángeles Caídos eran especies sobrenaturales o mitológicas que eran muy conocidas por el gran número que tenían y las diferentes guerras que han tenido. De ahí seguían las diferentes y variadas mitologías que existían en el mundo.

Ahora que conocen eso, saben a que me refiero cuando digo que soy muy diferente a cualquier especie en el mundo. Las diferentes religiones en el mundo usan magia, que es lo único que tienen en común, y dependiendo de que Facción sea sus hechizos son diferentes al igual que la energía. Hay santa, demoníaca, nórdica, chakra, tara, tara, tara.

Volviendo al tema ... realmente no sabía que era. Humano no era, Diablo u Ángel tampoco, Youkai o Dios menos. Era desconcertante, dado que había variedad y de donde escoger, y aún sabiendo eso no tenía idea de lo que era.

La razón eran sus poderes. No sabía que era lo que tenía, no era magia dado que no podía realizar un hechizo, tampoco energía divina dado que no podía hacer aparecer un tazón de Ramen perfecto delante de él, y mucho menos energía cruda como cualquier otra bestia.

Sus poderes venían de su interior, como cualquier otra energía, lo sabía, pero el suyo estaba impreso en su mismo ser. Literalmente, su sangre misma estaba impregnada en su energía y cada que vez que la usaba parecía estar usando un musculo de su cuerpo. Muchos podría decir que su energía y la otra variedad que existía eran casi lo mismo, pero era incorrecto. Por lo que sabía, su cuerpo y su alma estaban en sincronía perfecta, por lo cual el poder que tenía nacía a partir de la combinación de su energía física y espiritual.

En pocas palabras, podía morir si se acabara su energía.

Pero volviendo al tema, desde que era una ternura sabía acerca de sus poderes. Era consciente de su presencia y, más que nada, como utilizarlo. Era raro, dado que sabía que tenía poder, como utilizarlo y usarlo a su voluntad, teniendo un basto y profundo entendimiento de lo que era, pero sin saber nada acerca de su nombre u origen ...

Pero bueno, eso le facilito en GRAN medida su estadía en el bosque.

Pasaron los años, creció, aprendió, experimento y vivió miles de aventuras con su mejor amiga, Taimat. Todo fue felicidad eh ignorancia por unos buenos largos años ... hasta que los problemas llegaron a su territorio. La civilización al fin lo encontró y decidió que ya era hora de que entrara en ella. Indirectamente más que nada, ya que ni los Destinos mismos podían asesinarlo, usaron su inocencia en su contra y lo metieron en su mierda asquerosa.

Y desde entonces, problema, tras problema, tras problema a llegado a tocar su puerta. Primero fue toda la religion cristiana queriendo su poder, luego el panteón Shinto queriendo aliados, luego el Griego por problemas familiares, luego los Egipcios por falta de respeto, luego la el panteón hindú queriendo probar su poder, y luego, y luego, y luego ... siguió sin detenerse.

Todos esos problemas le enseñaron que en la vida nada es fácil. Aquellas personas que se creen Santas son manipuladores. aquellos que se creen Oscuros asesinan con excusas patéticas, aquellos que se creen sabios son estúpidos, aquellos que se creen invencibles son egoístas, aquellos venerados creen que el mundo estaba debajo de ellos, aquellos que tienen poder hacen lo que quieren y ... ahhh ... aprendió demasiado.

Sobre todo que para dormir se necesita poder.

Soy Uzumaki Naruto, el maldito idiota que por querer un dulce arruino su vida.

* * *

**Ahí esta !**

**Una forma de comenzar con esto, explicar un poco del tema, y dar un poco de referencias a posible futuro.**

**Dejen sus quejas o comentarios, que todo se agradece.**

**CHAO !**


End file.
